WWF my season
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: well this is basically a new season of WWF. I set up the matches and the plot. All the stars wil be there.This will be a very long season
1. RAW is War: Atlanta, round 1-3

Episode one: Raw is War Atlanta  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the wrestlers in this fic, nor do I own WWF *sniff* Just read.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well this is a season of WWF. All these matches are made up, same characters and a few of the guys who were cut. This is for the fans who want the wrestling action.  
  
  
  
Jerry The King Lawler put his headphones on and began an energetic speech.  
  
"Hello…….Atlanta! Tonight we bring you Raw is War! I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler and at my side is Jim Ross!" he yelled into the mic.  
  
"Hello, well have we got a show for you tonight! We have Jeff Hardy vs.Justin Credible. Also we have Spike Dudley vs. Funaki and Big Show vs. Kurt 'Its True' Angle! Also we have a few tag teams coming at you and here they are!" Jim yelled, he pointed to the Titantron.  
  
On the screen flashed a picture of Tazz and Tajiri vs. Tak Michinoko and Edge. After their images showed it said in big bold print, Tag Team bouts.  
  
"Now how about we get under way Jim?" Jerry said as he turned to his co- anchor.  
  
"The following bout is a scheduled pin fall match. Making his way to the ring, in the red, white and blue trunks; Kurt Angle!" the announcer cried from within the ring.  
  
Kurts music hit the PA, the crowed jeered you suck every time the music hit a certain spot.  
  
His pyro fire works shot off all around him, forming a red whit and blue wave.  
  
Well, well it's the big show!  
  
The Big Shows music hit loud, sending the fans in the stands cheering.  
  
"Entering the ring, in the black suit……The Big Show!!"  
  
The huge mammoth of a man made his way into the ring.  
  
His music died down and the two combatants heard a ding, meaning the match is on!  
  
Kurt begins the bout with a grapple. Yeah, right. Big Show soon overpowers sending Kurt flying into the turnbuckle. The huge Big Show charges forward and sandwiches Kurt against the buckle. He tries it again but isn't so lucky.  
  
Kurt manages to put a boot into the onrushing Big Shows face. Big Show falls back temporarily stunned. Kurt, taking advantage, rushes forward and looses punch after punch on the stunned giant.  
  
He grabs onto Big Shows wrist, and with a spin manages twisting it the other way. This sent jolts of pain through Big show. Obviously God didn't make your arm to go that way!  
  
Big Show grunts in agony and falls to his knees.  
  
Kurt Angle steps back and lets fly a powerful kick to The Big Shows head. Big Show falls forward on his face. This could be the end for Big Show.  
  
Angle lunges forward and grabs onto Big Shows ankle and begins twisting. The Ankle lock. With great strength Big Show manages to crawl to the ropes and free himself of the deadly hold. Angle, with trepidation, lets' go; hoping he didn't enfuriate Big Show enough to hurt him…..badly.  
  
Big Show, with the aid of the ropes manages to get up. Though slowly and painfully. Kurt, without hesitance, immediately continues the asault with a chain of right handers to the chin.  
  
Things look faint for the Big Show but WAIT! Big Show in a last form of effort puts up his arm and catches Kurts. He wraps his hand around Kurts neck.  
  
Kurts eyes grow wide; he know what is coming. The choke slam. With a mighty heave Kurt Angle is in the air and coming back down faster.  
  
With a thud he hits the mat again. Big Show puts one foot on Kurt and the refferee begins the count. One, two, three. The bell dings signaling the end of the match. The refferee holds up Big Shows arm in victory.  
  
"The winner of the bout, by pinfall is The Big Show" the announcer cries.  
  
Well, well it's the big show!  
  
Big Shows music hits the sound system as he walks up the walk way. Fans cheer him on.  
  
As Angle walks by the fans start booing.  
  
"Well, Jim what did yo uthink of that spectacular match?" Jerry asks between a commercial.  
  
"It was great!" he answers with equal enthusiasm.  
  
A Japanese music hits the sound system, fans immediately know it isFunaki.  
  
"Entering the ring, half of the tag team Kaientai, Funaki!" the announcer cries.  
  
Suddenly on the Titantron a large Spike appears: Spike Dudley.  
  
"Entering the ring, is Spike Dudley. This bout is scheduled for one fall."  
  
The two fighters hear a ding and get prepared for battle.  
  
Starting the bout funaki labels Spike in the chest with a hard slap. He than grabs Spike by the forearm and sends him across the room into the ropes.  
  
As Spike comes back, Funaki leaps into the air and drop kicks Spike in the face. Spike in pain falls to the ground. It looks like this match might be over before it started. Funaki falls on top of Spike for the cover.  
  
The refferee falls to the floor and begins the count: 1,2,….. Spike barely manages to pull is elbow up. The refferee gets up and holds two fingers.  
  
Funaki pulls Spike to his feet. He lets fly a right hand, but Spike grabs him by the wrist. He latches his hands together around Funakis waist and thows him with great effort over his head. It was a suplex.  
  
He goes down to cover, the refferee right behind him. The refferee begins the count, 1,2---- but Funaki kicks out, sending Spike flying.  
  
Spike gets up and levels Funaki in the forehead, sending him to the ground. Spike spreads Funakis legs open and proceeds to do a painful leg drop!  
  
Spike rolls him to a corner and gets on the top rope. It is high flying Spike time! Spike faces the crowd and flips forward, but with a last bit of resilliance kicks his boot into the air at impact.  
  
Spike rolls to the side moaning. Funaki slowly gets up and climbs the turnbuckle. He turns away from Spike and faces the crowd. He grins wide, he than backflips off the top rope. Direct hit. I am afraid Spike is all but served on a silver platter.  
  
He goes for the cover and the ref follows. The refferee begins the count, 1,2,3. The bell dings and Funaki raises his arms in victory.  
  
Funaki puts his hand down and helps Spike up, The two raise hands together as if they were partners. Funakis music hits and they walk out of the ring like equals.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. Please review, I will put the second half of this up when I get finished writing it. Alrighty then. 


	2. A rather large authors note

An author's note  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
  
  
Well, in this series I am going to make up the plot and storyline. Things will be far-fetched…..erm kinda. Like in the first chapter Big Show crawled out of the Ankle Lock. Some say Big Show wouldn't be able to do that. Yet again the word fanfiction comes into play.  
  
Others would say that Big Show couldn't beat Kurt 'The Olympic Ass' Angle. Yet time and time again the word fanfiction comes into play.  
  
Fanfiction, is not true, yet merely based off of the original series, in this case WWF. Some matches I have planned may seem far fetched in the real WWF, but in my imagination they are not.  
  
Like, fir unstance, If I would like to bring back Doink the clown I could. If I wanted The Hurricane to beat Kane, or the Undertaker I could make it that way.  
  
If you did not read the summary it explicitly says:  
  
"I make up the plot and the storyline"  
  
What I mean by that is, if I wanted the NOW to become powerful allies with Stone Cold Steve Austin I could. *Hm that is a good idea.*  
  
Anyways I do plan on doing a few far fetched things. One of them being HBKs return to the WWF. HBK stands for Heart Break Kid or Shawn Michaels.  
  
I could put Rikishi in a cage match with Vince McMahon if I wanted, so please if you do not agree with me adding a bit of fun to the story, do not read it and flame me!  
  
Thanks and on with the next chapter! ^_* 


End file.
